Le temps d'une valse
by Harukane
Summary: Un bal est prévu au QG de central. Edward est soulagé, les personnes de rang supérieur seulement sont obliger d'y participer... oui mais voilà, la règle principale est : les partenaires ne doivent pas être des civiles et Roy a besoin d'aide ! Roy/Ed
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Juste le temps d'une valse...

Auteur : Harukane

Disclaimer : Pas a moi... (je crois que tout le monde le sais alors pourquoi je continue de le dire ?...)

Résumé : Un concours de danse est prévu au QG de central. Edward est soulager, les personnes de rang supérieur seulement sont obliger d'y participer... oui mais voilà, la règle principale est : les partenaires ne doivent pas être des civiles.

Couple : Ed/Roy

Genre : Romance (habitude quand tu nous tient), humour ? Shonen-ai

Note : Cette idée vient de Azuria1 (avec qui j'ai passer ma nuit a bavarder...) Et a été corriger par Kro (mes deux tordu a moi =3)

Haru qui raconte sa vie : (dédier surtout a Kro et Azuria ^^') Il était 1 heure du matin, vendredi 7 aout, j'envoyais des messages a mes deux super amies (remplie de chanson de disney et de délire de lune de miel...). Tout allais bien quand soudain ce truc s'est affichée : ''Message Limit Reached You are allowed to send a maximum of 100 private messages per day.'' (autrement dit : je te pourrie la vie grave tu parle avec tes potes ? Pan dans les dents t'a droit qu'a 100 messages par jour set la t'a épuiser ton cota !). Moi, dégouter a 1 heure du mat =___= désoler mes amies ='(

**xoxoxox**C'était une journée comme les autres, plutôt agréable. Il faisait beau, pas trop chaud et il n'y avait aucun dossier sur son bureau. Roy Mustang était en cette douce matinée de mai, le plus heureux des colonel. Enfin, le plus heureux jusqu'à ce qu'Hawkeye entre dans son bureau, là, il sentit l'orage arriver.

-Bonjour colonel, dit-elle poliment.

Il lui répondit dans un grognement mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle tenait une feuille de papier à la main et attendait apparemment un signe de vie de sa part.

-Pourquoi venez-vous dans mon bureau si ce n'est pas pour me noyer sous la paperasse ? demanda-t-il finalement en s'affalant sur son bureau.  
-Hé bien, j'ai une information pour vous...  
-Allez-y, ordonna-t-il agacé.

Son lieutenant se pencha sur sa feuille et prit une grande inspiration avant de lire d'une voix solennelle :

-Un bal sera organisé d'ici une semaine pour fêter le printemps, les personnes de rang supérieur doivent y être impérativement présents. Les cavaliers et cavalières ne doivent pas être des civils, ce bal est seulement réservé a l'armée et aucune personne n'y travaillant pas ne pourra assister au bal (sauf les femmes et maris des militaires). Merci de vous présenter le soir du 26 mai avec votre cavalier ou cavalière.

A la fin de sa lecture, Riza leva la tête et fut surprise de voir le colonel la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il y eu un petit silence avant que Roy ne demande d'une voix incertaine :

-C'est une blague ?!

-Non

-Pas de civils ?!  
-Pas de civils.  
-Rang supérieur ?!  
-Oui colonel, vous êtes obligé d'y aller.  
-Vous avez un cavalier ?  
-Je ne serais pas votre cavalière n'insistez pas...  
-Avec votre gun sur la tempe je ne risque pas d'insister...

Hawkeye rangea son précieux gun et sortit après un bref salut, laissant Roy épouvanté.

xoxoxox

Edward était heureux, il faisait beau, pas trop chaud... cette journée était vraiment superbe ! De plus, en arrivant au QG il avait apprit que Mustang était obligé d'assister à un bal où les civils n'étaient pas acceptés. Non vraiment, c'était une super journée ! Il ouvrit (fracassa) la porte du bureau de son supérieur avec un sourire satisfait. Roy était affalé sur son bureau, en train de balbutier des choses incohérentes, Edward aurait presque put voir une aura noire autour de lui.

-Alors colonel, tout va comme vous voulez ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du brun.  
-Tiens Fullmetal... tu tombes mal... grogna Mustang en regardant le blond.

Il ragea intérieurement, le gamin devait savoir qu'il était dans une situation délicate et ô combien horrible. Et vu le sourire provocateur qu'affichait le blond, il n'était pas encore sorti de l'auberge.

-Hé bien colonel ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, pourtant un bal c'est bien pour accoster des jeunes femmes... mais... attendez une seconde... Mais oui c'est vrai ! Les civiles ne sont pas acceptées... halala ce n'est pas de chance ! ironisa Edward. Moi, je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller et vu que personne ne m'a invité je m'abstiendrai pour cette fois. Ô vie injuste ! continua-t-il avec de grands gestes théâtrals.

Puis là, Roy eu une idée. Il se releva un peu sur son siège en fixant le blond qui continuait son monologue de façon à enfoncer un peu plus son supérieur.

-Edward ?

Le blond le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, laissant son geste en suspend (c'est à dire une main sur le cœur et une autre en l'air). Roy fut ravi de son petit effet qui avait réussi à fermer le clapet de l'alchimiste d'acier.

-Tu ne vas pas au bal ? demanda-t-il en souriant face à la tête du blond.  
-Heu... non pourquoi ? Répondit Edward en levant un sourcil.  
-Je me disais que tu pourrais m'accompagner et être mon cavalier.

Le blond tomba à la renverse, son colonel était-il malade ? Ou avait-t-il abusé d'une boisson alcoolisée ? Ou encore était-il à ce point désespéré ?!(Mustang, deseperate housewives, 2nde génération !xD)

-Colonel ? Vous allez bien ?! Enfin... Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais au bal avec un bâtard comme vous... en plus je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller ! cria le blond en fusillant son supérieur de ses yeux or.  
-C'est bon fullmetal ! Si tu m'accompagnes au bal, je ferai ce que tu veux après... proposa Mustang apparemment désespéré à ce point...  
-C'est un échange ? questionna Edward septique.  
-Plutôt un marché... corrigea le brun avec un sourire.

Le blond parut réfléchir, la proposition était alléchante il devait simplement aller au bal pour ensuite ridiculiser le colonel en beauté. Ce serait simple et sans danger.

-Vous ferez vraiment ce que je veux ?

Mustang leva les yeux au ciel, consterné.

-Tout ! Même jusqu'à laisser toutes les femmes de central à Havoc ou à me ridiculiser en public... par ce que je pense que c'est ça que tu me réserves ?  
-Y a un truc qui me gêne quand même. Vous serez prêt à me laisser vous faire faire n'importe quoi juste pour être accompagné au bal ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Edward haussa les épaules avant d'accepter, il tourna les talons près à partir.

-Au fait Fullmétal... commença le colonel. JE choisirai ce que tu portera...  
-PARDON ?! hurla le blond en se retournant.

-Je voudrais que tu t'habille en femme... sil-te-plait... Suplia Mustang

-QUOI ?! Hurla une fois de plus Edward

-Bon... je suis un homme a femme mais les civiles sont interdit et je ne tient pas a m'afficher avec un homme. Alors... si tu veut bien, habille toi en femme, fait toi passer pour ma fiancer et pendant 2 semaine je ferais ce que tu veut ! Sil-te-plait Edward...

Le blond hésita quelques minutes mais fini par accepter, quand son supérieur l'appeler par son prénom, étrangement il avais du mal a lui refuser quelques chose. Et puis deux semaines...

-Merci Edward. Dit sincèrement le brun

Edward prit une teinte coquelicot avant de tourner les talon et d'envoyer un ''de rien'' un peu sec. Il sortit du bureau, laissant son supérieur songeur.

**xoxoxox**

Bon, on va faire sa en plusieurs chapitres (pas plus de 5 je pense)

Mouai ce début (pour une fois) je le trouve pas mal =D

(fière)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà enfin la suite (rangez-moi ces briques !) je suis désoler mais l'inspiration m'avais filer entre les doigt mais la voilà enfin : la suite !!!

Réponse au reviews anonymes :

Aakeni : Ta review m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ! Merci merci merci merci, je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais jamais tomber une de mes fics, sa me tient vraiment a cœur et comme sa plait, je me sens obliger de finir ce que j'ai commencer =) alors sois heureuse, voilà la suite tant attendu !

Makashi60 : contente que ce début te plaise, je vais essayer de faire un truc drôle mais je doute de mon humour pourri XD nous sommes au chapitre 2, sera-tu en retard ? Moi je le suis un peu ^^'.... bon ok, beaucoup =0=' En tout cas le chapitre 2 est la et merci de lire cette fic =)

Merci à :

Chii-chan : Tu m'aurais pas booster il serait pas la ce chapitre ^^

Kro : Pour avoir corriger (une fois de plus) mes fautes d'après elle, je m'améliore en ortho et je fait moins de fautes OwO merci ^^

c'est partit pour la suite :

xoxoxox

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !  
-Moins fort Fullmetal...

Edward se releva et fixa d'un regard noir son supérieur, il aurait tellement voulut l'étrangler à cet instant précis. Le tuer et jeter ses foutues godasses dans la poubelle la plus proche avec le cadavre de Mustang.

-Tu m'as l'air tendu... dit simplement Roy sans dévier le regard de son livre.

Trop calme, trop exaspérant, trop bâtard ! Edward fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas tuer radicalement son supérieur en lui faisant bouffer son bouquin.

-Bon Fullmetal, on a pas toute la semaine, marche ! soupira le brun sans se douter des plans foireux d'Edward pour attenter à sa vie.  
-J'aimerais bien vous y voir ! Marcher avec ces trucs c'est... IMPOSSIBLE !!! hurla Edward furieux que le colonel ne lui accorde que si peu d'attention.  
-Je t'ai dit de hurler moins fort ! s'exaspéra Roy sans quitter son bouquin des yeux.

Ed soupira et leva un pied qu'il posa ensuite sur le parquet, il fit la même opération avec le deuxième... pour l'instant tout allais bien, il essaya d'aller plus vite mais perdit l'équilibre et retourna dire bonjour au parquet.

-Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ? questionna Roy en levant enfin le nez de son livre. Il fixait Edward avec un petit sourire, le blond était étalé par terre et fixait Roy du regard le plus meurtrier qu'il pouvait.  
-Je vous en pose des question ? Je fait une sieste, NUANCE ! vociféra Ed en se relevant.

Il fixa les chaussures à talon rouges qui ornait ses pieds et poussa un grognement, le colonel et ses idées stupides ! Déjà qu'il n'arrivait pas à marcher avec ces trucs, si jamais il dansait il allait vite se lier d'amitié avec le sol !

-Bon ! Je crois que ça ira pour aujourd'hui, s'exclama Roy en fermant son livre. Le 26, c'est dans deux jours alors il faut que tu sache marcher avec les talons ok ?  
-J'ai le choix ? ironisa Edward.  
-Non tu n'as pas le choix, à demain ! fit Roy en reconduisant le blond vers la porte d'entrée.

Ed se retrouva donc dans la rue, grognant contre son colonel et ce stupide bal, il maudit le Généralissime et ses idées stupides, le colonel et ses plans tordus et il se maudit d'avoir accepté le marché de Roy. Une minute... le marché du COLONEL BÂTARD... c'était mieux ! Il allait rentrer à l'hôtel, prendre une douche froide et oublier son supérieur et son idée plus que stupide !

xoxoxox

Roy ferma la porte derrière Edward en soupirant, il fallait qu'il aille acheter une robe pour le blond. Il savais déjà ce qu'il allait prendre, il avait vu une superbe robe il y a deux jours dans la vitrine d'une boutique et il voyait très bien Ed dedans... Une minute... Il voyait bien le FULLMETAL dedans ! Il marcha jusqu'à la dite boutique et admira la robe quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans la boutique. C'est avec un sourire charmeur qu'il demanda à la vendeuse de lui donner la robe de la vitrine, la vendeuse parut déçue. Ah oui... La bague de fiançailles il devait la porter en permanence vu qu'il avait dit à King Bradley qu'il était fiancé. Il grogna et paya la femme avec un sourire qui ne lui fut pas rendu. Il sortit de la boutique de mauvaise humeur...

xoxoxox

Haaaaaaa cette robe était parfaite ! Et il pourrait prendre plein de photos de sa magnifique super mignonne Elysia ! Ça allait être SUPERBE ! Il en jubilait d'avance... Il prépara ses pellicules et partit dans un grand rire machiavélique.  
Maës Hugues était vraiment un génie...

xoxoxox

Ce matin-la, Edward se leva assez tôt. Il se fit un café et se dirigea vers le salon pour voir la date d'aujourd'hui. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le calendrier il lâcha sa tasse qui s'éclata sur le sol, répandant son contenu sur le parquet (1). Sur le papier blanc était gravé à l'encre noire, en gros caractères : 26 mai... Le jour du fameux bal...

xoxoxox

(1)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON PAS LE CAFÉ X___x ED BON SANG !!! C'EST DU CAFÉ SALE INCONSCIENT !!!

Bref ! Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ~

Je sais qu'il est petit mais après vous aurez un énorme chapitre avec le bal OwO (non kro, non azu, il ne fera pas 22 pages word comme ma fic débile pas encore poster XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, après quelques années d'absence, je reprend ce compte.  
En fait j'ai relut mes brouillons et j'ai eu une soudaine poussée d'inspiration (a 1h du matin...)

Bon... voilà j'ai du perdre quelques lecteurs en cours de route hein °3°

Mais voilà, j'ai enfin des idée pour clôturer cette fic, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très longue.  
J'essaye de me rattraper orthographiquement °3°

Bonne lecture !

Pourquoi avait-il accepter déjà ?  
Ha oui : ridiculiser colonel bâtard. Le problème d'Edward a ce moment même était juste de trouver quelque chose d'assez humiliant et d'aussi gênant que ce qu'il était en train de vivre en ce moment même. Il pourrais le forcer à rentrer dans des boites de nuit Gay ? Lui qui ne voulais pas s'affichait avec un homme... Non... ce serais insulter les homosexuels !

C'est donc en songeant a une douce manière de faire payer le colonel qu'Edward fulminait dans son coin, tentant en vain de tuer Mustang a coup d'onde négative.

-Sourit un peu, tu fait peur...

Il allait le tuer... la maintenant, de ses mains, tant pis si il était démasqué, tout ce qui comptait la, a cet instant dans l'esprit du blond était la mort lente et douloureuse de son supérieur.

-Vous savez que vous allez le payer ? Demanda-t-il en prenant le verre que Mustang lui tendait.

-Si tu croit qu'être la me réjouie... soupira le brun en appuyant son dos contre le mur.

Edward ne répondit pas, préférant admirait d'un oeil peu attentifs les danseurs. Le bal se dérouler dans une grande salle qu'il n'avais encore jamais vue dans le QG, a croire qu'elle n'était la que pour les grandes occasions. Le plafond était haut, les murs était blanc trouée par endroit par de grandes vitres qui laissaient apparaître les lumières de la ville et grandes tables pleines de plats était poussées au fond de la salle et surtout, un petit orchestre faisait monter une musique douce qui emplissait tout l'espace. A par ça, cette salle n'avais rien d'extraordinaire, presque vide si ce n'était les danseurs et danseuses avec leurs robes de couleurs. Le blond gémit, il arrivait peut être a marcher avec des chaussures a talons (et petit les talons hein...) mais danser était une autre affaire. De plus, il était sur que le colonel lui ferait une scène si il avait le malheur de se ramasser... Décidément la soirée aller être _très_ longue. Rien que l'arrivée au QG avait été éprouvante : se faire présenter des personnes qu'on croise presque tout les jours, c'est lassant. Et Edward avait eu un mal fou a cacher on ennuie. En plus ce crétin de Colonel n'avais pas penser qu'il serais peut être bizarre qu'il se fiance comme ça, d'un coup. Bien sur que non il n'avais pas penser a « ces détails futiles » comme il l'avait si bien dit...

-En tout cas je suis heureux de voir que la robe est a ta taille. Dit Roy d'un ton rassuré, presque trop rassuré...

-... Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train d'insinuer que j'ai le cabarit d'une femme ? Grinça le blond, ses envies de meurtres revenants a la charge

-Noooooon du tout. Nia le brun. Je dit juste que tu en as la taille.

Un ange passa entre les deux hommes... Que dit-je ? Une famille d'ange passa, pendant la minute de silence, Edward fixait le brun qui affichait un sourire assez satisfait.  
Bon Dieu, qu'il haïssait cet homme...

-Sachez colonel, que je pourrez surement trouver un uniforme féminin à votre taille, je vous le mettrait de force et je vous ferez paradez dans tout Central en tenue militaire FEMININ !

-Mais oui, bien sur... sachant que ces uniformes ne sont pas encore crée, je doute que ton plan aboutisse. Répondit Mustang, toujours souriant.  
-Le sur mesure Colonel... le sur mesure.

Roy pâlit, Edward était vraiment TROP calme. D'habitude quand il faisait allusion a sa taille, ce dernier se mettait a brailler, a gesticuler mais surtout pas a menacer froidement d'un air aussi sérieux. Il décida de se méfier d'Edward quand celui-ci était habiller en femme, il paraissait globalement dangereux. Surtout quand il le fixait avec ses yeux froid...

-Allons Allons Aiko qu'est ce que t'as encore fait Roy ?

Edward détacha son regard du Colonel pour sourire a Maës, il avait un peu de mal a se faire à son prénom d'emprunt féminin ''Aiko'' il avait donc un petit temps de réaction a chaque fois que quelqu'un l'interpellait.

-Il se permet de regarder un peu trop longtemps les autres femmes qui passent trop près de lui. Répondit l'elric du tac au tac faisant tiquer Roy.  
-Je ne REGARDE PAS d'autres femmes ! S'écria-t-il

-Roy est déjà infidèle ? Je savais qu'il ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! Remarqua Maes en souriant de toute ses dents  
-Oh et toi ne l'encourage pas dans ses idées stupides sil te plait ! Ragea Roy

Elysia qui avait suivit son père dans l'espoir de voir Roy se fatigua vite de la dispute amical entre son père et le brun. Elle décida de plutôt s'intéresser a la jeune femme blonde qui était arriver au bras du Colonel. Elle s'approcha et tira sur le pan de sa robe

-Dit madame, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Le blond sourit, Elysia était une petite fille vraiment adorable, dans sa robe rose a froufrou on aurai dit une poupée.

-Moi je m'appelle Aiko, et toi c'est quoi ton prénom ? Demanda Edward en se baissant -bien qu'il connaisse bien sur déjà le prénom d'Elysia-

-Elysia, et lui c'est mon papa ! Sourit la petite en désignant Maes

Edward lui sourit, enfin une conversation a peu prés normal depuis le début de la soirée. Bénit sois cet enfant !

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Questionna la petite

-Et bien...

répondre « HOHOHO je suis LA fiancé de Roy Mustang, le grand, le beau mais juste le temps que cet idiot participe a son bal ou je n'était pas obligé de mettre les pieds et le pire Elysia : je suis Edward tu me reconnaît pas ?» été vraiment une mauvaise idée, il soupira avant de finalement expliquer :

-En fait je suis la fiancé du méchant monsieur la bas (il désigna Roy) et je suis venue pour ne pas le laisser seul

-Ah... je ne savais pas que tonton Roy avait une amoureuse. Songea tout haut la petite en se grattant le haut de la tête

''Moi non plus'' Pensa Edward en faisant la grimace

-J'aime ta robe ! S'écria Elysia après avoir détailler Edward de haut en bas

Edward fut un peu surpris, il avait presque oublier qu'il se baladait habiller en femme. Elysia s'extasier sur la douceur du tissus rouge. Oui oui, Roy avait choisit une robe ROUGE donc, bien voyant. Quand c'était son manteau sa ne le dérangeait pas mais la... Le brun lui avait demander de lâcher ses cheveux ce qui faisait que les mèches blondes tomber en cascade sur ses épaules, sa robe était d'une simplicité étonnante : de simple bretelles retenait le tissu qui tomber jusqu'à ses chevilles une ceinture en tissu noir serrer sa taille et ses pieds était sertis de petit escarpins avec les plus petits talons que Roy avait trouver. ''Tu paraitras plus grand alors souris !'' avait-il malicieusement glissé à son subordonné qui s'était aussitôt mis a le menacer de milles morts. Finalement, en ''touche finale'' dirons-nous un ras du cou en simple tissu noir et des bracelets, tout aussi noir qui tintaient a chaque mouvement. Edward en était excédé. Il toisa Elysia qui jouer toujours avec la soie de sa robe (oui oui Roy avait vraiment mis tout son être pour que le blond paraisse VRAIMENT féminin, jusqu'à le maquiller...)

-Merci beaucoup, la tienne te va très bien, tu es très jolie dedans ! Assura Ed en souriant

La petite lui rendit son sourire en le remerciant avant de courir vers sa maman qu'elle venait d'apercevoir un peu plus loin. Edward soupira, encore seul...

Il commençait a saturer, le temps était long, aussi long que quand il avait faim et que le repas n'était pas près. Il vit Roy quitter son ami pour ensuite venir vers lui. Il grogna quand celui-ci lui sourit

-De mauvais poil ? Ricana le brun

-Vous en avez beaucoup des question stupides dans le même genre ? Grinça le blond en réponse

-Moi non plus sa ne m'enchante pas d'être la tu sais. J'aurait même préférer faire de la paperasse...

Ils restèrent la un petit moment, en silence. Jusqu'à ce que le son d'une valse se fasse entendre. Roy leva la tête et se tourna vers Edward avec un petit sourire.

-Tu m'accorde cette danse ?

Le blond, septique fit une petite grimace.

-Obliger ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir

-Je n'est eu le temps de t'apprendre que ça, et en plus si on ne danse pas au moins une fois les gens observateurs comme Maes vont se douter de quelque chose.

Résigner, le blond pris la main que le brun lui tendait et se laissa presque trainer vers les autres danseurs. Il n'avait aucune envie que les personnes présente (et en particulier Maes) sache qu'il s'était travestie pour aider le colonel. C'est en pensant a sa futur vengeance que le blond se laissa entrainer  
-droite, gauche, droite, gauche... murmurait le blond, évitant se se prend les pieds dans sa robe.

Il fallait avouer au moins une chose : Son supérieur était un bon danseur (enfin quand on as draguer quasiment toutes les femmes de Central ce n'était pas une grande surprise). Il se surpris même a se laisser prendre au jeu. Ils tournoyaient au rythme de la musique, la longue robe du blond virevoltant en même temps que les cheveux d'Edward.

-Tu sourit maintenant ? Remarqua Roy avec un sourire en faisant tourner le blond sur lui même.

-Gnagnagna... grogna le blond en perdant immédiatement son sourire

Ce bâtard... ne pouvait-il pas le laisser oublier deux minutes que quelques pairs d'yeux les fixaient ? La gêne revint a la charge comme un troupeau de sanglier en colère et le colonel fit remarquer que son visage était maintenant tout aussi rouge que sa robe.

Qu'il le haïssait... Dieu qu'il le haïssait ! Il regrettait tellement de ne pas pouvoir l'étrangler, la, tout de suite sur cette piste de danse !

En tout cas, il se promis de ne plus trouver agréable de danser avec ce crétin de supérieur.

Agréable ? Qu'avait-il d'agréable a sentir sa mains sur sa hanche ? Qu'avait-il d'agréable a être aussi proche du brun ? Haaa les femmes je vous jure, il ne comprenait pas la gente féminine qui se battait pour seulement un sourire du GRAAAAND Roy Mustang...

Il tournoyèrent encore quelques seconde jusqu'à ce que les musiciens terminent de jouer. Quelques personnes les regardaient, presque admirative, certaines même vinrent leurs dire qu'ils faisaient un jolie couple et qu'ils dansaient très bien.  
Edward s'étrangla. Il n'était que 23 h 30 a tout casser, quand finirait cet enfer ?

Roy lui, fidèle a lui même comme qui dirait, souriait, tenant toujours le blond par les hanches. Ils s'éloignèrent de la piste, toujours aussi proche. Quand Havoc vint discuter avec son supérieur, Edward en profita pour filer a l'anglaise. Il sortit, de l'air vite !

Il s'assit sur les marches en pierre qui menait a la salle de fête (il s'était peu à peu fait à l'idée qu'il y avait une salle de fête au QG) et poussa un long soupire qui le détendit un peu. Il n'avait même pas remarqué a quel point il était crispé.

-Hey Ed !

-Oui ?

… hein ? Pardon ?

Gaffe numéro 2 (la première étant d'avoir accepter le marché de Mustang) il toisa Maes, figer dans une grimace.

-T'es mignon en blonde ! Taquina le brun a lunette qui s'assit a ses côtés.

Ed grogna avant se fourrer son visage dans ses mains, en poussant une plainte désespérer.

-Un mot de plus et je vous fait subir le même sort qu'a Roy. Dit Ed presque hargneux.  
-Ha... parce que tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ? Taquina le brun avec un sourire d'un moins 4 kilomètres

Gaffe numéro 3. Sérieusement il songea a finir la soirée sans ouvrir la bouche pour ne plus rien laisser échapper qui pourrait le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes comme celle-ci.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, les autres n'y ont vu que du feu. Assura Maes, partant dans un monologue. Même si un Roy fiancé est peu crédible les autres personnes présente te prenne vraiment pour une fille.

-Suuuuuuuuuuper... soupira Edward en relevant la tête

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Il se posait la même question, il ne pourrait jamais faire subir a Roy pareil humiliation. Alors oui, il se demandait pourquoi il n'était tout simplement pas chez lui, dans son lit douillet attendant la routine habituel de ses journées a Central.

-A la base. Répondit-il enfin au brun. Je voulais profiter de son marché pour l'humilier ensuite... mais je ne trouve rien qui puisse lui faire subir le même sort.

Maës sourit gentiment. Le blond lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant de faire preuve pour une fois de discrétion.

-Il as des idées un peu tordues parfois... Songea Maës a voix haute

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire !

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire. Quand Edward ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Roy apparut derrière lui. Le blond grogna, mais se leva, presser d'en finir.

-Tu as l'air vraiment épuiser. Constata le brun en lui tendant un verre.

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de prendre le verre et de fusiller Maës du regard qui ricanait en répétant que vraiment, il était mignonne.

Roy fit la grimace et demanda à son ami de faire preuve de discrétion, ce dernier lui répondit qu'il n'allait pas aller crier sur les toits de Central que Edward portait a l'instant même une robe et s'éclipsa, décider a mitrailler de photo Elysia qui danser avec sa mère.

-N'est-elle pas trop mignonne ma fille ? Cria-t-il en serrant son appareil photo contre lui avant de courir vers sa petite famille.

Roy et Edward se regardèrent, décourager et burent leurs verre dans un geste synchroniser parfait.

Edward fit la grimace au goût de sa boisson.

-Erk, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Du gin tonik. Répondit Roy d'un air peu intéresser.

Edward haussa les épaules, inutile de parler avec ce mec pour l'instant, sinon sa patience allait vraiment s'envoler loin, prendre des vacances a Honolulu pour une durée indéterminée...

Il était maintenant 1 h 20 du matin et Edward se sentait comme... léger.  
Le verre d'alcool avait été une très très trèèèèèèès mauvaise idée. Crétin de colonel ! Il regardait sans vraiment les voir les danseurs qui entamer une nouvelle valse. Le son du violon le faisait rêver maintenant. Une envie incontrôlée le pris et sans chercher a comprendre il partit rejoindre Roy qui écouter d'un air désespérer son meilleur ami parler encore et toujours de sa fille. Il se planta devant lui. Les deux bruns le regardèrent, un peu surpris de voir Edward venir de lui même (il avait passer la soirée a fuir Roy le plus souvent possible) Le blond pris une longue inspiration et déclara :

-Danse avec moi.

Blanc.  
Maës avait laissait tomber la photo de sa fille par terre sous le choc mais il se remit vite pour ramasser son précieux trésor.

Le colonel quand a lui, scrutait Edward, cherchant une quelconque trace d'humour dans ses yeux qu'il ne trouvas d'ailleurs pas.

Edward, peu patient, renouvela sa demande et le colonel soupira avant d'accepter.

Que c'était bien, il sentait que ses mouvements était encore plus fluide grâce a l'entrainement rigoureux du brun, il avait fermer les yeux se laissant presque porter. Maintenant il ne se disait plus que la main sur sa hanche était désagréable. Il ne cherchait plus à voir quelle heure il était. Les musiciens enchainaient valse sur valse. A croire qu'ils avait appris tout le répertoire de la valse juste pour pouvoir les voir danser. Le blond était bien, tournoyant sur lui même, retrouvant le corps de son supérieur, le quittant ensuite pour mieux le retrouver.

Roy était quelque peu surpris, ça faisait au moins trois chansons et le blond avait quémander pour en refaire une a chaque fois. Tant mieux, sa maintenait l'illusion.

Le blond avait l'air serein, les yeux fermer, un petit sourire éclairait son visage, ses cheveux partait dans tout les sens, frôlant ses joues et son cou.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps que l'accordéon, Edward ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans les deux orbes noir de son supérieur.  
N'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne trouverait plus cela agréable ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus et s'en fichait pour le moment.

Et là, il se passa quelque chose de totalement imprévue au programme. Quelque chose d'incongru même. Edward sourit, attira le visage du colonel vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Maës prit une photo, bien évidemment...

Bon voilà °3°  
j'aime ma fin, je voulais vraiment que Maës fasse un truc UTILE avec son appareil photo x)  
On se retrouve au prochain chapitre qui ne devrais pas tarder vue que j'ai des idées et pleins de temps pour moi jusqu'à Lundi !  
Au revoir les gens °3°


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite (qui est arrivée relativement vite je trouve °3°)

J'ai pas grand chose a dire dessus, a part que je m'amuse bien à écrire cette fic (j'essaye de faire de l'humour... ha ha... hem...) suis-je la seul à trouver mon humour pourris ? x)  
(pourtant quand j'écrit je suis fière des répliques que j'attributs au persos...)

BREF ! Bonne lecture °3°

XoXoXoXoX

Havoc ne comprendrait jamais, Ô grand jamais son supérieur.

Déjà par sa hâte de devenir généralissime, lui qui n'aimait pas la paperasse pourquoi vouloir a tout prix atteindre le stade ultime des piles de dossiers a signer ? (car tout le monde sait que le généralissime passe la plupart de son temps à signer des tas de papiers, parfois sans grands intérêt...)  
Ensuite, il ne savait pas pourquoi le colonel se butait a lui prendre chacune des femmes qu'il arrivait difficilement à conquérir (la dernière en date était la fleuriste que Jean avait courtiser pendant des mois pour se faire finalement balayer par le brun en une journée seulement...).  
Et finalement, la cerise sur le gâteaux, il se fiançait à une femme charmante, mais était quand même arriver ce matin en faisant la tronche. Etait-ce parce qu'il ne pourrait plus lui piquer ses copines sans se faire passer un savon ?

Non... franchement... Jean ne comprendrait jamais comment fonctionner le cerveau du colonel...  
Mais bon, Jean ne savait pas que la ''charmante fiancée'' comme il le pensait si bien était en fait un homme, et que Roy avait très mal vécu le fait que son subordonné l'embrasse la veille.

En parlant du subordonné, celui-ci était au abonné absent.

Edward était encore dans son lit, étendu de tout son long, prenant le plus de place possible dans son lit, fixant le plafond avec un grand intérêt... d'ailleurs la fissure là, il ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Pourtant il prenait toujours la même chambre dans le même hôtel...  
Etrange effectivement...

Mais la fissure n'était pas le problème, le problème c'était plutôt sa conduite de la veille.

Merde quoi, il avait quand même embrassé le colonel bâtard !

Et il avait trèèèès bien vu Maës prendre l'événement en photo. Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme en repensant encore une fois aux événements du bal.

Il n'était pas saoul, il avait juste l'esprit un peu dans le vague et son corps avait juste écouter ses envies. Parce que oui, il avait finit par arrêter de le nier mais : il avait bel et bien eu envie d'embrasser le brun a cet instant. Et il l'avait fait !  
Roy c'était bien sur vite repris pour l'enlacer. L'image voyez vous... rejetez sa fiancée qui vous embrasse, ça la fait mal et il aurais fallut expliquer son rejet... enfin bref ! Il avait répondu au baiser, comme si c'était naturel pour ensuite se détacher de lui et sourire.  
Ils étaient vite partis ensuite. Roy avait laisser son sourire au vestiaire dés qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la rue. Étonnamment, il n'avait rien dit. Pas de « qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? », pas de « c'est dégueu » non plus. Rien. Juste un silence aussi pesant qu'un troupeau d'éléphant.

C'était pire que si il avait crier sur Edward. Bien pire.

Parce que le blond était noyer dans sa gêne, la tête baisser, jouant distraitement avec ses bracelets. Roy l'avait raccompagner, lui avait dit au revoir et était repartit aussi sec.

Et le blond lui, avait passer la nuit assis sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts. Silencieux en apparence, parce que dans son esprit il avait déjà écouler tout son répertoire d'insulte à son égard. Passant du ''crétin au ''imbécile'' du ''mais quel con'' à ''oh putain de merde...''  
Et le matin, l'alchimiste de métal n'avait vraiment pas eu le courage de se lever pour aller au QG.  
Techniquement il n'avait pas l'obligation d'y aller aujourd'hui. Mais il avait quand même un rapport de mission a remettre au colonel même s'il ne le ferais certainement pas aujourd'hui.

Alphonse lui avait bien sur poser des tonnes de questions (et pour causes, il était partit pour le bal en costard et était revenus a 2h du matin habiller en femme) mais n'avait obtenus aucune réponses de son frère. Il s'inquiéta aussi de ne pas le voir se lever le matin, mais il mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Maës de son côté, avait pris un malin plaisir a développer ses photos pour les montrer a son meilleur ami. Roy eu la mauvaise surprise de voir que son ami avait passer la soirée a photographier leurs ''couple'' (en plus des nombreuses photos d'Elysia) et cela avait ajouter encore une couche sur sa mauvaise humeur. D'un côté, il se voyait très mal dire au blond qu'il avait eu une mauvaise idée mais au moins maintenant, plus personne ne douter qu'il était bel et bien caser. Il remercia une fois encore le ciel d'avoir un don pour le théâtre et de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de rejeter Edward.

Mais quand même... Il n'aurait jamais penser que ce serait si compliquer de faire passer Ed pour sa fiancée. En plus maintenant il ne pouvait plus draguer aucune des conquêtes d'Havoc.

C'était vraiment une idée pourris en fait... il aurait put simuler une quelconque maladie, tomber ''sans le faire exprès'' dans les escaliers, prétendre une réunion de famille...  
Pourquoi toutes ces merveilleuses idées ne lui venait a l'esprit que maintenant ?

Il laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur son bureau, poussant une longue plainte.

Et pour couronner le tout, il ne trouver aucun argument valable pour enguirlander le fullmetal... et il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve une excuse pour rompre avec ''sa chère et tendre'' comme disait si bien Maës.

XoXoXoXoX

Maës fredonnait une quelconque comptine pour enfant qu'il avait dans la tête (Elysia passait son temps a écouter le même CD pour enfants, ce genre de mélodie qui reste bien dans la tête) en remplissant un album photo. Il éclatait de rire de temps à autre en admirant tel ou tel cliché. Il ne regrettait pas une seul seconde d'avoir pris ces photos, elles valait le détour.  
Surtout elle...  
C'était une belle photo en somme, une des nombreuses qu'il avait pris quand Edward et Roy dansait.

La photo était si net qu'il avait l'impression que d'une seconde à l'autre, le cliché allait se mouvoir et que le couple allait continuer de danser dans le petit espace de la photographie. Edward était de profil, ses yeux mis clos, ses cheveux en suspension dans le même mouvement gracieux que le tissus rouge de la robe. Roy lui, affichant un petit sourire en fixant partenaire, de petits mèches rebelles passant devant ses yeux pétillants.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de comique de voir ces deux la danser ensemble.  
Et puis cette robe... mais cette robe !

Il rit de bon coeur en rangeant soigneusement la photo. Il avait bien l'intention de taquiner ses deux amis le plus souvent possible.

Et puis, il avait une photo dossier.  
Il sourit en rangeant ce qu'il considérer comme la photo du siècle.  
La scène final du baiser.  
Mé-mo-ra-ble !

Il rit encore une fois tout seul.

XoXoXoXoX

La journée avait été pénible. Non seulement il était crever mais en plus il n'arrivait pas a se concentrer sur ses foutus dossiers ! Et Hawkeye qui lui en ramenait en encore... ou trouvait-elle autant de dossier a faire signer ? La pile paraissait interminable et il était déjà 18 h 20.  
Il soupira, résigner, il n'allait pas rentrée tôt...

Il eu l'envie de se pendre en voyant Maës rentrer dans son bureau, tout sourire.  
Maës qui sourit comme ça, ce n'est JAMAIS bon signe, vite, une corde...

-J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi...

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est ! Le coupa Roy. Tu vois ça ? (il désigna les dossiers) tant que toute cette pile n'est pas signé je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi, je suis déjà de mauvaise humeur, n'en rajoute pas je t'en prie...

Maës parut compatir pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son sourire et de tendre son album photo a Roy (de toute façon il avait toutes les photos sur sa carte mémoire, en sécurité chez lui). Le brun soupira en prenant l'album. Il faillit faire un infarctus en voyant son contenue

-TRAITRE ! Hurla le colonel en frappant son bureau de son poing

Maës partit en courant, riant, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé tient...

Roy était sidérer, Maës avait pris autant de photos ?  
Il soupira, décidément, il n'avait pas finit d'en baver. Blasé, il commença a feuilleter l'album photo.

XoXoXoXoX

Edward se souvenait de la veille avant le bal, il avait prétendu a son frère qu'il était obliger d'assister au bal (il ne supportait pas mentir a son frère mais Alphonse n'aurait pas cru qu'il irait au bal de son plein grès...). Il était donc partit tôt, en costard et les cheveux éternellement tresser, assurant qu'il ne rentrerait pas tard. Il était ensuite aller chez le colonel.

Edward avait peur, il angoissait, il flippait.

La semaine était passer trop vite, bien trop vite ! Il avais a peine eu le temps de se lier d'amitié avec le parquet de son supérieur pendant les cours de ''marcher avec des talons'', et appris a danser et encore ! Il était donc là, devant la porte de son supérieur et n'osait pas sonner a la porte. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. L'anxiété d'être habiller en femme peut-être ? Il s'était finalement décider a sonné, il avait entendu le colonel lui crier qu'il arriver et son stresse lui avait retourner le ventre. Roy lui avait ouvert avec un grand sourire, pas un sourire de bâtard comme d'habitude non... un sourire presque doux, amusé mais en aucun cas mesquin ou moqueur. Il l'avait inviter a entré et l'avait mener jusqu'à sa chambre là, sur son lit, avait été poser les affaires dédier a Edward.

La fameuse robe rouge...

Roy avait laisser Edward se changer, celui-ci avait dû s'y remettre a deux fois avant de pouvoir enfiler la robe. Il avait bien sur grogner, béni le ciel d'être né garçon, s'était questionner sur le comment du pourquoi les filles arrivaient et supportaient ce genre de tenues impossible a enfiler mais après une lutte acharné, il avait réussi à dompter le tissu.

Quand Roy était revenu voir la transformation du blond, il fut ravit de voir que le blond ressemblait à une blonde.

-Tu est...

-Ridicule n'est ce pas ? Avait couper Edward dans un soupire en détaillant son reflet dans le miroire

-Superbe... Avait fait Roy en riant

-Mouais... c'est vraiment pour la bonne cause que je fait sa colonel !

-Roy. Appelle moi Roy et tutoie moi. Devant les gens, nous sommes fiancer... avait répondu tranquillement le brun en repartant.

Edward était rester silencieux, fixant son reflet inlassablement. Il ne reconnaissait pas son reflet mais cela ne le dérangea pas bizarrement. Quand Roy était revenu, il portait un costume bleu nuit qui sois disant passant lui allais très bien. Edward avait tempêter quelques minutes pour enfiler ses chaussures, des petit escarpins aussi rouge que sa robe et avait eu beaucoup de mal a faire trois pas. Roy rigolait beaucoup pendant les premiers essaie du blond mais lui offrit finalement son bras et l'aida a marcher sans trop pouffer. A force, Edward s'habitua a ses 5 centimètres de plus et marcha aisément et plus vite.

Pour finalement arriver a cette foutu salle de bal...

Son costard était toujours chez le colonel tient... en passant...

« _-Et si on me reconnais ? S'inquiéta soudainement Edward a quelques mètres de l'entrée_

_-Si je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je te draguerais. Répondit Roy du tac au tac_

_-Et si ils ne croient pas que je suis ta fiancée ? Demanda Edward stressé_

_-J'ai dit au généralissime que j'allais me marier dans pas longtemps._

_-Et il t'a cru ? S'écria le blond. Toi, LE coureur de central ? Te marier ? Tu as dut utiliser tout tes dons pour le théâtre !_

_-Qui te dit que je ne me marierais pas un jour ? S'indigna le colonel_

_-Bah ! Laisse tomber ! _»

Edward eu un sourire au souvenir de la seul discution ''normal'' qu'il avait eu avec le colonel de toute la soirée lui en tout cas, il ne croirait jamais le colonel si celui-ci se disait fiancé a une quelconque jeune femme.

Il nota quand même que Roy avait dit qu'il le _draguerait__.  
_Et le brun ne l'avait pas repousser... qu'est ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du colonel ?

XoXoXoXoX

Le lendemain, le blond fut bien obliger d'apporter son rapport au colonel. C'est donc vers 9 heure qu'il se retrouva devant le bureau de son supérieur, dieu seul sais par quel miracle il avait eu le courage de venir... Habituellement il aurait défoncer la porte, sans pitié. Mais aujourd'hui, il se contenta d'ouvrir presque _délicatement_ la porte pour faire une grimace blasé en voyant le colonel endormie dans le canapé du bureau, sa veste en guise de couverture. Il referma derrière lui, en prenant le soin de ne pas réveiller le brun. Tant mieux, il n'avait plus qu'a poser son rapport et filer a l'anglaise en vitesse. Il posa donc son dossier (enfin, laisser tomber était plus approprié) mais quelque chose retint son attention.

C'était QUOI ces photos ?

Il fit le tour du bureau, s'affala sur le fauteuil du colonel et fixa, hébété les clichés.

.Dieu.

C'était signer Hugues, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

C'est donc la bouche encore grande ouverte et les yeux grand comme des soucoupes qu'il se mit a tourner les pages de l'album, sidérer du nombre de photos de lui et Roy... enfin de lui et du COLONEL BATARD.

Ni une ni deux, il choppa l'album et sortit, énerver pour se diriger vers le bureau de Maës.

Il défonça cette fois la porte sans l'once d'un remord pour brailler en brandissant l'album :

-DONNEZ MOI UNE SEUL BONNE RAISON DE NE PAS VOUS LE FAIRE AVALER !

Maës leva tranquillement la tête, pas oppresser pour un sou, il sourit gentiment et déclara tout aussi sereinement :

-J'ai une famille qui compte sur moi pour la nourrir, la loger et l'habiller.

Argh. Argument choc.

Edward se renfrogna et se laissa choir sur une chaise.

-Je vous en veux, mais jusqu'à ma mort, je ne vous pardonnerez jamais.

-As-tu vu la dernière ? C'est mon chef d'oeuvre !

Edward leva un sourcil, regarda la fin de l'album et pâlit.

Il allait se pendre, vite, une corde !

XoXoXoXoX

Roy ouvrit un oeil, grogna, referma l'oeil qu'il avait eu le courage d'ouvrir, se tourna, se retourna et gesticula tant qu'il se retrouva par terre.

Ok, il était au bureau... bon au moins il n'était pas en retard.  
Bon point.

Il avait finit sa paperasse.  
Super.

Il s'était endormie sur le canapé.  
Bah, il avait bien dormit.

L'album avait disparut.

Ok, pas de soucis.

…

Une minute...

L'album avait QUOI ?

Il se releva, fouilla son bureau de fond en comble.  
M e r d e

Et voilà, pourrait-il passer ne serait-ce qu'une seul bonne journée ?  
Il sortit du bureau, décider a récupérer les preuves de la soirée d'avant hier.

Si Edward voyait ça, il le vivrait mal. Mais ça encore ce n'était pas le plus gros problème. Sa crainte était qu'un des soldat l'es embarqué et ça c'était vraiment un énorme problème. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun envie que ces photos circulent. Mais vraiment aucune envie.  
Il fit le tour du QG pour finalement entendre brailler dans le bureau de Maës. Ha... bon il était mieux que ce soit Edward qui sois tombé sur ce fichu album. Il entra sans frapper, ne dit pas bonjour ou autre signe de politesse. De toute façon, il n'était pas d'humeur.  
Il avait ENFIN la main sur son subordonné il pourrait ENFIN lui parler.

Il profita de la stupeur du blond pour l'attraper par le bras et le trainer a sa suite, le blond serrait l'album contre lui.  
2 problèmes en 1 régler.

Il retourna dans son bureau et s'y enferma avec son subordonné qui était toujours en mode ''off''.  
Tant mieux, il le laisserait peut être parler.

Il récupéra les photos et après un soupir alla s'affaler dans son canapé.

Blanc.

Sa faisait du bien, un peu de silence après ce coup de speed. Mais Edward brisa le silence trop vite à son goût :

-Mon rapport est sur votre bureau cet album (il lui balança a la figure) brûler-le je vous en prie, merci, au revoir.

Edward avait déjà tourner les talons.  
Hey non, c'était pas bon ça ! Il fallait qu'il lui cause deux minutes !

Il se leva et attrapa le poignet du blond l'obligeant à se retourner.

-J'aimerais te dire deux mots Edward.

C'était bizarre, son prénom entier sortant de la bouche du brun.  
Vite, une excuse.  
L'alcool ? Non, l'alcool n'excuser jamais rien  
La couverture ? Roy savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça juste pour préserver leurs image de ''couple''...  
Même en cherchant bien, aucun excuse crédible ne lui vient en tête.

Il décida donc d'accepter son sort pour cette fois, il attendit donc l'engueulade qu'il avait repousser au maximum.

-Hum... en fait... heu... Roy brasser l'air en quête de mots

Edward releva la tête... il n'était pas bien sur de tout comprendre là...  
Il soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur, dardant son regard sur son supérieur qui continuer a balbutier des monosyllabes incompréhensibles.

Bon, au final le brun était tout autant largué que lui.  
C'était un point positif ça.

-Je veux juste... enfin... savoir ce qui t'as pousser à faire ça...  
-Wow, bravo colonel, vous avez fait une phrase en entière sincèrement, bravo... Ricana Edward en continuant de fixer l'homme

Roy ne releva pas, bien trop fatigué par cette agitation constante. Il se contenta de lancer un regard blasé a Ed l'air de dire ''sa y est ? T'as finit ?''  
Le dit Ed du comprendre parce qu'il se renfrogna et tourna la tête pour fixer un coin de moquette.

-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, j'en sais trop rien je suis autant paumé que vous. Mais bon au moins vous avez la paix maintenant...

Il releva la tête et afficha un sourire fier

-Et je compte bien tout mettre en oeuvre pour vous mettre la honte du siècle.

Il sortit la-dessus, laissant derrière lui un Roy comme figer.  
Ha ouais, c'est vrai, ce foutu marché passer avec cette crapule de crevette...

XoXoXoXoX

Et voilà, c'est bon... aprés le chapitre du bal c'est sur que c'est pas le top du top du caviar x)

Mais on fait avec ce qu'on as hein, que voulez vous ?  
Voilà voilà a la prochaine mes petits :D


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, milles excuse pour l'attente :)  
je suis une nouille pleine de glucose, je sais T^T

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

C'est fou tout ce que la conscience peut vous empêcher de faire…  
Comme ridiculiser votre supérieur par exemple.  
Et oui, croyez le ou non, mais Edward n'avait plus vraiment le gout de la vengeance  
Il y avait un truc de nouveau, un truc qui était arriver en voyant le colonel bégayer, un truc qui lui était tomber sur la tronche pendant ce fichu bal.  
Déjà, il notait mentalement tous les trucs positifs que lui disait son supérieur, chaque compliment ou petite phrase un tantinet gentille.  
Rien que ça, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son système nerveux qui avait pété les plombs…  
ça faisait trois jours qu'il était enfermé, assis sur son lit et qu'il méditait a la question. Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus se venger ? Pourquoi avait-il presque comme un soupçon d'affection envers le colonel ?  
Bigre, il n'avançait pas du tout. Qu'allait-il devenir ?  
Sur cette pensée qu'il jugea idiote, Edward soupira en faisant une moue qui disait comme « mon dieu, je suis absolument pitoyable et pas du tout créatif, comment pourrais je en faire baver a ce crétin de brun ? ».  
Question existentiel me dirait-vous…  
Il n'allait pas non plus passer toute sa vie dans cette chambre d'hôtel et de toute manière, Al n'allait pas le laissait croupir ici éternellement sans le harceler pour qu'enfin il daigne lui dire pourquoi et comment il était arriver a cet état de larve reclus de la civilisation.

- Je suis mort. Soupira le blond

Et puis comme le destin est un monsieur un peu chiant qui aime bien emmerder son petit monde il se passa quelque chose de totalement exclusif : La porte de la chambre d'Edward s'ouvrit à la volet pour découvrir qui ?

(une minute de suspens insoutenable juste pour vous prendre un peu la tête, parce que moi, Harukane, je ne suis pas une personne très original donc vous vous doutez bien que cette personne était : )

-ROY ?

Une autre minute de silence, mais pas vraiment pour les même raisons.

Le brun et le blond se dévisageaient sans rien dire. L'un se demandais ce que foutait l'autre dans sa chambre, et l'autre se demandait comment annoncer quelque chose à l'un.

(Vous ne trouvez pas que je raconte mal et que cette fic part un peu en live ? *)

Sachant qu'Edward n'avait plus aucun rapport à rendre, qu'il n'avait aucune mission en cours le blond se demandait bien ce que pouvais lui vouloir son supérieur… un samedi qui plus est.  
Il soupira avant de se lever, apparemment les ennuis étaient loin d'êtres finis.

- Colonel. Commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurais voulu plus arrogante. Que me vaut l'immense honneur de vous avoir dans ma chambre ?  
- Je… j'ai… hé hé. Roy se gratta l'arrière de la tête, l'air gêner. J'ai un service à te demander, tu es bien entendu, pas dans l'obligation d'accepter.

Oulaaaa. Edward le sentait mal, genre… très mal. Le colonel ? Besoin de lui ?

J'ai besoin… que tu rejoue le rôle de ma fiancée le temps d'une soirée…

Et maintenant une minute de silence, suite au décès d'Edward…  
Plus sérieusement, le blond releva directement la tête, il serra les poings et déclara :  
- Vous n'êtes pas foutus de venir me voir alors que je suis absent depuis 3 jours sans aucune nouvelles… et vous avez le culot de me demander de recommencer à vous sauver la mise ? Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? Pourquoi devrais-je accepter quelque chose qui pourrais vous venir en aide ?

Roy soupira

- Je sais Edward (Le dit Edward tiqua, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'entendre son prénom de la bouche de son supérieur) Mais sache que… tu as le droit de m'envoyer balader. Mais voilà, si tu veux bien m'aider, ça arrangerait tout le monde dans un sens.  
- Ha ? C'est à dire ? Fit Edward soudain plus enclin à écouter le brun. - Ce soir, je dois accueillir Havoc et les autres chez moi pour diner. Si ils ne te voient pas, ils se poserons des questions ensuite, si on arrive à crée une dispute entres nous deux ce soir, tu pourras me « plaquer » et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Il y eu un flottement pendant lequel Edward regarda, effaré, le colonel.

- Vous pensez VRAIMENT que les gens vont croire que je vous quitte juste pour une petite dispute ? Vous êtes bien naïf colonel  
- Si sa concerne des rendez vous avec d'autres femmes, ce sera crédible.

Edward s'étrangla

-C'EST PAS VOUS QUI VOULIEZ NE PAS PRENDRE UN COUP SUR VOTRE REPUTATION ? Colonel, si on sais que vous avez batifolé alors que vous étiez fiancé, votre image en prendra un plus grand coup que si vous étiez allez au bal seul… Vous êtes vraiment tordu comme gars ! Je vous comprends de moins en moins… Votre histoire tient de moins en moins la route, si vous aviez été un peu moins orgueilleux vous auriez pas monté ce plan totalement S T U P I D E !

Edward reprit sa respiration, il fallait qu'il se calme, s'énerver ne servait à rien. Il planta son regard dans celui de Roy qui soupira.

- Tu as raison Edward… En plus je te dois quelque chose. Bon alors je vais me débrouiller seul.

Il tourna les talons et à ce moment là, Edward se sentit comme coupable de ne pas aider son supérieur. Après tout, ils étaient tout les deux dans la même galère. Il avait accepter de l'aider alors tant qu'à faire, l'aider jusqu'au bout. Il se reprit vite et rattrapa son supérieur avant même qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

- Attendez ! Je vais le faire… je vais me faire passer pour Aiko. Une fois de plus…

Roy parut surpris puis un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage

- Edward, tu pourras me demander absolument n'importe quoi. Même la chose la plus farfelu que tu veux.  
- Comme c'est gentil colonel. Soupira Edward, regrettant déjà son élan de compassion.

Il n'eu pas beaucoup de temps pour se morfondre car Roy l'avait pris par le bras et trainer hors de la chambre d'hôtel. Edward n'eu pas le temps de dire « stop » qu'ils était déjà hors de l'hôtel. Edward regarda, paniqué, Alphonse qui lui faisait coucou par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel.

- Alphonse au secours c'est un kidnapping !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère Edward, je lui ai tout dit. Expliqua Roy d'une voix tranquille en continuant de trainer Edward dans la rue.  
- VOUS AVEZ QUOI ? S'étouffa Edward  
- Je lui ai tout expliqué, histoire qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter pour toi, de plus tu va devoir passer la nuit chez moi, je ne voudrais pas que ton frère se rende malade d'inquiétude pour toi.  
- Vous avez pensée à ma fierté de frère ? Vous venez de dire à mon petit frère que je me suis travestit pour un pauvre égoïste comme vous !

Roy pila net.

- Qui est l'égoïste ici ? Quand il m'a reçu avant que je vienne te voir il n'as pas arrêter de parler de toi « savez vous ce qu'a Edward ? Il ne sort pas de sa chambre, ne mange pas, ne me parle pas ». Si il y a bien une personne qui as le droit de savoir notre petit stratagème c'est bien ton frère. J'aurai du venir plus tôt. Il ne comprenait rien à ton mutisme… Edward, n'oublie jamais que ton meilleur allié, c'est Alphonse.

Edward baissa la tête, confus. C'est vrai, d'habitude il ne cachait rien à son frère. Surtout depuis que ce dernier avait retrouvé son corps, leur relation était devenue encore plus étroite. Et Alphonse n'avait pas du comprendre pourquoi il ne lui disais rien sur son comportement plus qu'étrange…

- Et en plus, quand je lui es dit ce que tu avait fait au bal pour moi, il ne s'est pas moqué… Il as dit mot pour mot « c'est bien Edward ça, se mettre dans une galère pareil pour aider quelqu'un d'autre ».  
- Dites moi que vous ne lui avait pas parler du baiser !

Oups, Edward mis ses mains sur sa bouche. Si il y avait bien un sujet tabou, c'était bien celui la. Roy se renfrogna un court instant avant de sourire légèrement

- Non, j'ai trouvé qu'avouer à ton frère que tu t'étais fait passer pour une fille était largement suffisant. A l'avenir, n'inquiète plus ton frère comme ça.

Edward acquiesça docilement. Franchement, cette histoire prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Trop compliquer, trop gênant, trop farfelu.

- Au fait colonel, ou m'emmenait-vous ?  
- Manger, d'abord. Ensuite trouver des vêtements pour ce soir.

Edward fit la grimace, cool, il allait faire du shopping dans des magasins de femmes. Il frétillait d'impatience ha ha ha… c'était ironique, bien entendu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

- Sincèrement, ça fait vraiment trois jours que tu n'as pas mangé ?

Roy regarda avec un soupire Edward entamer son quatrième assiette de pâtes. Ce gamin devait être torturé pour ne pas avoir mangé pendant trois jours…

- Merci pour le repas !

Edward se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir d'aise, avec toutes ces conneries, il avait oublié à quel point il avait faim !  
Roy partit payer sous le ricanement d'Edward, si un jour il avait su qu'il se ferais payer le resto par ce mec, il en serais mort de rire.

L'autre partit de l'après midi, les deux alchimistes firent la tournée des magasins, sous les grognements d'Edward. Il n'avait aucune envie de re-porter une robe. Il continuait inlassablement à se demander ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter. Il s'était transformé en guimauve, il n'arrivais plus à dire non. C'était pourtant le colonel qui s'était mis dans le pétrin tout seul… Il grogna une nouvelle fois pour la forme et continua sa besogne : trouver des vêtements.

- Ed ?

Le blond tiqua.

- Pour vous c'est Edward, cher colonel. Grinça Edward en reposant une robe.  
- Qu'est ce que tu peut être agréable ! S'offusqua le brun. Regarde ce que je t'es trouvé !

Roy agita devant les yeux du blond une robe à manche longue de couleur pourpre. La robe était doté d'une ceinture au niveau de la taille et devait tomber jusqu'au dessus des genoux.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait bien. Souris Roy en l'agitant devant le visage blasé de son subordonné.  
- Il faut vraiment que je songe à démissionner pour m'éloigner de votre esprit déranger, colonel. Lâcha Edward en attrapant la robe.  
- Va l'essayer, lâche tes cheveux et… hum…

Roy scruta le magasin à la recherche de quelque chose, Edward soupira en le voyant partir pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une paire de bottes à talons en cuir marron.

- Ha ha, couleur unie avec la ceinture. Ironisa le blond en entrant dans une cabine.  
- Cesse de grincher et enfile moi ça.

Edward tira la langue au vide. Il soupira en foudroyant la robe du regard. Avant de se résigner et de se changer.

Quelques minutes après, (oui c'est un mec, pour lui l'enfilage des robes c'est fourni avec un mode d'emploi) il tira le rideau d'un coup sec.

Roy tourna la tête et resta deux minutes en arrêt.  
Effectivement, si il ne savait pas que la personne en face de lui était Edward, il le draguerait. Mais bon, c'était Edward hein, n'allez pas imaginer des trucs.

Grâces aux bottes, Edward venait de gagner environs 6 centimètres. La robe faisait ressortir la couleur ambres de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, cheveux qui, lâcher, caresser gentiment les épaules du garçon. La ceinture, serrer au maximum, dessiner les hanches fines ou la robes glissait jusqu'à la frontière des genoux.

Enfin bref, je vous ferais peut être un dessin un jour mais Edward était beau… ou belle… on sais pas trop…

- C'est parfait. Murmura Roy en fixant le blond

Le même blond qui, gêner, serra les poings et déclara fermement :

- Voilà vous êtes heureux, on paye et on rentre vite fait, que cette histoire finisse

Edward tira le rideau et disparut encore quelques minutes avant de sortir de la cabine en… Edward. La transformation était bluffante. On aurais presque dit deux personnes bien distincte.

Roy paya et ils partirent en vitesse en direction de la maison du brun.

Sur le chemin, aucun des deux ne pipa mot.

Edward avait remarqué comme un changement sur son supérieur. Oui… Comme un rougissement quand le brun avait posé les yeux sur lui quand il était sorti de la cabine d'essayage. Edward jeta un bref coup d'œil au brun, il s'emblait réfléchir…  
Bon sang, que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

De son coté, Roy était déconcerter. Edward n'avait jamais vraiment éveiller de sentiments en lui (l'amusement et une pointe d'attachement tout au plus). Mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait rougit devant Edward… Alors pourquoi, quand ce même Edward était sortit de la cabine avec cette robe pourpre… pourquoi s'était-il sentit rougir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à lui en vouloir pour le baiser ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose commençais à clocher ? Et pourquoi, juste quand Edward était déguiser en fille ?

XOXOXOXOXOX

*Harukane est malheureusement morte après cette stupide réplique, pour sur, elle as casser deux fois l'ambiance cette sombre idiote….

Et voilà… J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est totalement pourave, en plus j'ai taper l'incruste style… ha ha ha -_-  
Milles excuses encore, le 6em chapitre est en préparation, je pense qu'il est pour bientôt, j'ai eu un blanc mais la j'ai comme une montée d'inspi x)  
HA HA ce diner la avec maes, Havoc, et toute la bande :D  
MWAHAHAHA j'espère que ça vous as plus (même si moi j'ai pas aimer…) faite moi savoir toutes vos impressions :D

PS : oui, c'est vrai, peut être qu'un de ces jours je ferais Edward dans ses robes :D


	6. Chapter 6

Je n'es aucune excuse et ne ferai aucun commentaire sur le vide _intersidéral _qui plane sur mes fics...  
Bonnes suite pour les survivants !

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe, assis sur un nuage en train de se marrer.  
Ca, c'était l'image que se faisait Edward de Dieu. Il n'arrivait plus à pensé a un homme sérieux et à cheval sur les principes vu toutes les galères qui lui arrivait il se disait franchement que la vie se foutait de sa tronche a longueur de journée.

Il sentait l'odeur du dîner flotter dans la maison entière. Une bonne odeur de viande... de viande...  
Un gargouillis lui fit baisser la tête. Il soupira et s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le canapé de son supérieur. En entrant chez Roy il avait découvert une deuxième qualité chez le brun : il avait du goût. Les murs blanc contrastait avec les meubles en bois sombres et la seul note de couleur notable était le canapé et les fauteuils assortie, en violet. Violet... Edward n'avait pas de problème avec cette couleur mais il n'aurai jamais penser trouver cette couleur chez le colonel. Il y avait quelques tableaux, des paysages pour la plupart. Pas de photos. Des plantes par contre, il y avait un énorme caoutchoutier et un palmier nains aussi... Cette pièce était très agréable et surtout implacablement rangé. Edward se demanda si Roy n'était pas maniaque.

En pensant a tout ce qu'il ignorait sur son supérieur, Edward se leva et fit le tour du salon il reposait vaguement son esprit avant la soirée éprouvante qu'il allait devoir subir. Les invités allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre et seul le vieillard sur son nuage savait comment allait se débrouiller le blond.

Parce que bon, pendant un bal y a beaucoup de monde, du bruit... Mais pendant une soirée dans un petit salon, sa voix, ses tics, ses grimaces, tout ce qui faisait que Edward était Edward allait tout d'un coup ressortir et briller comme une soucoupe volante.

Impossible.

Hawkeye avait les sens _trop_ développer et une intuition _beaucoup trop_ féminine pour ne pas faire le rapprochement entre Edward et la jeune fille blonde qui était tombé du ciel.

La sonnette retentit.

Edward voulut se terrer loin, très loin et être aussi qu'une crevette. Il était tombé très très bas.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il refusa encore une fois qu'on lui serve du vin.  
Il se méfiait beaucoup de l'alcool désormais. Edward essaya de sourire, mais vu la tête de Roy le sourire du blond devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace informe. Ed décida de prendre un air intéresser en faisant mine d'écouter Maës parler de sa fille.

- Ha oui oui très très mignonne en effet. Fit Edward en hochant la tête, les lèvres légèrement en cul de poule.

Roy se tapa le front, Maës baissa la tête pour cacher son début d'hilarité. Edward changea de méthode et mangea simplement le contenu de son assiette. ça au moins il le faisait bien. Il ne savait absolument pas comment se comportaient les filles, Hawkeye et Winry étant des exemples très mauvais (entre une amoureuse des armes a feux et une autre des automails le choix était assez restreint).  
Il avait tout fait pour ouvrir le moins possible la bouche, prendre une voie haut perché avait donné une sorte de son aiguë proche du cri de chèvre. Sa voix à lui était trop reconnaissable.

Il en avait marre, il se mit a jouer avec ses petits poids et accepta finalement le verre de vin.

XOXOXOXOXOX

-Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

Edward faillit laisser tomber sa tête sur la table. Et voilà **LA** question à un million !  
Roy fit une petite grimace gêner, il était peut être bon pour cacher divers émotions mais inventer un scénario de toute pièce en moins d'une minute était au dessus de ses capacités.

-Hé bien... Commença Edward en vidant son verre d'une traite

Roy leva la tête pour planter son regard sur Edward, les yeux ronds, qu'allait-il inventer ?! Il allait tout raconter, c'était sa vengeance ! Il allait mourir de honte, là, entre le fromage et le vin...

-La première fois c'était dans un petit bar pas très loin d'ici. Continua le blond en se resservant.

Attendez une minute ? Ou était l'humiliation ? La vérité ? Edward n'était quand même pas en train d'improviser ? C'était du suicide ! Il avait autant d'imagination qu'un bigorneau ivre...  
Roy leva un sourcil, Edward semblait dans le même état que le soir du bal, le fameux après le petit verre d'alcool il jugea le verre du blond, conclut qu'il avait bu quelques verres de vin et attendit sans respirer la suite.

-Roy est venu me voir (j'était assise au bar) et m'a très gentiment fait remarqué qu'une jeune fille ne devait pas boire seule. Moi, qu'est ce que je répond ? D'aller s'occuper des oignons d'une autre pauvre fille sans défense. _Et paf _le voilà qui prend la mouche, me réplique qu'il était venu me voir en parfait gentleman et patati et patata. Comme si je l'avais pas vu draguer la petite brune du fond de la salle hein. Je suis pas agressive d'habitude mais bon les dragueurs qui ont toujours le même plan d'attaque c'est vite pompant. Alors on s'enguirlande...

Edward n'en revenait pas, non seulement il ne se tromper pas sur les nuances féminines et masculines des verbes mais en plus sa langue s'était délier et les mots venaient naturellement comme si la scène avait vraiment eu lieu, il rajoutait des petits détails, des anecdotes et se prenait au jeu. Il se surpris a sourire et rire au « souvenir » de sa rencontre.

-Et là (oh j'ai honte) je lui verse mon cocktail sur le crâne ! Si si je vous assure ! Le barman avait des yeux aussi gros que ses tasses et Roy... oh Roy... il était figé. Pendant... Je sais pas moi 3 ou 4 minutes c'était le silence totale, tout le monde nous regardaient. Et d'un coup... on s'est mis à rire, mais à rire ! Un fou rire incroyable ! J'en suis tombé de ma chaise ! Personne n'a compris ce qui nous arrivaient. Finalement on a pris un verre et... voilà.

Edward haussa les épaules en souriant, il était éblouissant comme si le souvenir fictif était le plus beau qu'il n'es jamais vécu comme si il était Aiko et non Edward. Maës se mit a rire suivit des autres convives. Sauf Roy qui était scotché littéralement à sa chaise. Il regardait Edward qui donner des détails à Havoc, qui riait avec Maës... Ce blond était tout bonnement incroyable !

-C'est fou a quel point elle ressemble à Edward, le même sourire, la même... aura.

Roy sursauta, Hawkeye lui souriait en buvant son verre. Il se détendit, respira.

-C'est vrai, blonde en plus ! Fit Roy en essayant d'imiter un rire convaincant.  
-Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne sait pas tout. Murmura Riza sans quitter son petit sourire

Roy avala sa salive et assura à la blonde qu'en aucun cas sa fiancé avait de prés ou de loin un lien avec son subordonné. Jamais de la vie voyons !

XOXOXOXOXOX

-Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée.

Roy sourit et pris Edward par les épaules, celui ci, trop occupé de dire au revoir a ses amis ne tiqua pas. Après avoir fermer la porte et une fois que le calme retomba, le blond et le brun se dévisagèrent. Roy le lâcha et entreprit de commencer a débarrasser la table et ranger un peu le salon.

-Tu... Tu m'a vraiment stupéfait ce soir. Souffla-t-il en empilant les assiettes

Edward ferma les yeux en souriant.

-Vous voyez Colonel, je suis capable de me surpasser parfois. Ironisa Edward.

-Là c'était... Incroyable ! D'ou t'es venu cette histoire sur notre « rencontre » ? C'était bluffant !

-Oh... C'est venu tout seul fallait bien répondre quelque chose non ? Répondit doucement le blond en haussant les épaules.

Le silence retomba, seulement fracturé par le bruit des assiettes qui s'entrechoquaient. Au bout de longues minutes, le brun s'étira et décida qu'il ferait le reste le lendemain.

-Au fait... Il n'y a qu'un lit. Annonça-t-il avec un petit sourire attendant l'inévitable cri d'indignation de son subordonné.

Cri qui ne vint pas.  
Au lieu de ça Edward haussa les épaules, soupira, s'étira, fit craquer ses membres et se dirigea vers la chambre de son supérieur. Supérieur qui resta au milieu du salon, l'air de pas trop comprendre ce qui se passait.  
Il secoua la tête et trottina vers sa chambre.

-Youhouuuuu Edwaaaaaaard j'ai dit subtilement qu'on allait devoir dormir ensemble... Tu sais tout les deux toi et moi dans le même pieux ! Quand es-ce que tu cri, tu m'injure, tu te révolte ? Fit Roy en marchant dans tout les sens  
-Demain, sommeil... Répondit juste Edward en fouillant dans un placard.  
-Heu... tu fait quoi là ? S'offusqua Roy  
-Je cherche un **PYJAMA **pour dormir je vais pas vous regardez toute la nuit je suis trop fatigué pour chercher a comprendre quoi que ce soit ok ? Sur ces mots il recommença a farfouiller dans le tiroir, en laissant Roy complétement blasé. Il leva les yeux au ciel et décida que le canapé était un excellent endroit pour se poser et dormir. Il tourna les talons quand Edward s'installer dans son lit.

-Vous savez Colonel y a assez de place pour deux... j'aimerai pas vous virer quand même. Cria le blond en affichant un sourire moqueur. Je suis si répugnant que ça ?!

Le dit colonel ne répondit même pas. Il décida de ne plus jamais faire de marché avec le fullmetal alchemist. Il n'avais pas envie de dormir avec Edward point. En plus il était sûr que son subordonné ronflait, ça se voyait à sa tête !

XOXOXOXOXOX

Au milieu de la nuit, Edward ouvrit les yeux.

Il jeta un oeil au réveil posé a coté de lui, 6 h 42, le soleil n'allait pas tarder a se lever. Il allait devoir rentrer à l'hôtel retrouver son quotidien, sa routine. Il râla pour la forme. Bien que porter des robes et jouer la comédie le révulsait au plus haut point il s'avoua que c'était plutôt amusant tout ça, ça le changeait un peu de toutes ces missions dangereuses.

En plus il se sentait plus proche du colonel, il savait que maintenant il pouvait lui parler sérieusement, de choses et d'autres. Comme... Il avala sa salive.

C'était quoi pour lui le colonel bâtard ?

A sont goût, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils se s'était pas disputer, qu'il ne l'avais pas insulter ou qu'il n'avait pas penser a un plan diabolique et tordu pour mettre fin aux jours du brun. A son goût, il se sentait trop bien dans son appartement, dans son lit, dans sa tête quand il était proche du brun.  
C'était pas comme Maës qui était un peu la figure paternel qu'il n'avait pas eu ou Havoc qui le respecter malgré leurs différence d'âge. C'était quelque chose de totalement différent.

Il était bien.

Et ça, ça faisait un bon moment que l'elric n'avait pas ressentit cette quiétude, cette joie.

La soirée de la vieille défiler dans son crâne, les rires, les discutions, Roy qui le couvrait du regard. Roy qui passait parfois sa main dans ses cheveux blonds pour l'illusion, Roy qui lui souriait, Roy, Roy, Roy ?!

** L**

il fallait qu'il arrête de penser, de se souvenir.  
C'est bon quoi qu'est ce qu'il avait de plus super génial que n'importe qui d'autre ?  
Il était gentil (si on faisait impasse sur cette joie malsaine qu'il avait de faire rager le blond sur sa taille) il avait du goût, il cuisinait bien, il était beau...

Oui oui oui... Beau ! ...Oh la la mais à quoi pensait-il ?

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant qu'on le secouait. Il grogna, s'étira, son dos craqua. Il avait mal dormit ce canapé était** POURRIS** !

Il soupira en se retournant et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux merde ? Réussit-il a articuler en étouffant un bâillement.

-Roy...

Il se réveilla un peu plus, ce visage sérieux, cette voix posé. Oh la la il avait trouver LA chose et il allait lui annonçait. Ce serait quoi ? Défiler dans central habiller en Panda ? Draguer Havoc ? Essayer de persuader le généralissime de venir habiller en vahiné ? Ou pire ?!

-Colonel... Edward soupira pris une inspiration, il figea son regard dans celui de son supérieur qui commençait à vraiment avoir peur.  
-Je t'écoute Edward... fit-il pour montrer qu'il était attentif  
-Colonel... je crois que je vous aimes.

Ha...ouais... D'accord...

XOXOXOXOXOX

Et voilà c'est finit pour aujourd'hui wow wow wow je suis pas cool là vous laisser sur ce cliché ='D  
Je serai bientôt de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà la suite.  
Alooooors oui je sais que je fait des fautes qui sont énorme mais je suis à la recherche d'une béta parce que je suis toujours sûr de moi quand je me relis. Donc vraiment désoler pour vos petits yeux, je pense qu'il y a pire mais j'essaye de faire des efforts vraiment _''

Bonne lecture quand même !

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Petite liste des futurs humiliations du colonel débile :_

_L'obliger à m'appelé « Monsieur le sublissime Edward » a chaque fois qu'il me verra_

_Colorer ses cheveux d'une couleur immonde à vomir (du rose devrait faire l'affaire)_

_Refaire son intérieur, accrocher des posters de poneys partout sur ses murs, et prévoir une petite réception_

_Lui faire un costume militaire féminin sur mesure (trop classique)_

_L'obliger à obéir a mes moindres désir pendant 5 mois (au moins) et lui donner toutes les tâches ingrates _

_Lui donner tellement de paperasse qu'il finira par la manger..._

Edward fit une rapide lecture de son bout de papier, soupira et le jeta a la poubelle avant de recommencer une autre liste. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose de diabolique, de sadique, de bien gênant à affliger à son « mfpeuuuurfa ! » de supérieur.

Il décida que même après tout ce qui s'était passer pendant ce foutoir, il ferait payer le brun.  
Après tout, il en avait le droit, il avait passer un marché et il avait même fait plus que ça ! Maintenant il entendait tout les jours Havoc parler de la « merveilleuuuuuuuuuuse » fiancé du colonel celle qui était une sorte de « confiture pour les cochons » et qui mériterai deux fois plus un homme comme Jean Havoc.

Oui bien sur, Edward _**rêvait**_ de sortir avec Jean... Il eu un petit rire malgré la situation qui l'excéder au plus haut point. Si un jour, Havoc apprenait que cette magnifique jeune fille était en fait Edward Elric... il ferai une attaque, c'est sûr.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le mois de Juin était arrivé rapidement avec toutes ces histoires. Il commencer a faire chaud et le soir les rues était vivante et bruyante. Roy aurait tout donner TOUT pour être loinnn trèèèèès trèèèèèèès loin d'ici. Dans un petit bar accompagné d'une jolie... Il retomba sur terre d'un coup et fit une tête qui aurait bien collé pour un enterrement.

Roy ne draguait plus.

Pire : Les femmes ne lui souriaient plus, ne gloussaient plus à son arrivé.  
Il était un homme FIANCE.  
Roy en aurait pleurer il n'avait toujours pas trouver de bonne excuse pour « rompre » avec Edward et l'histoire traînait en longueur.

C'est en se lamentant sur son sort qu'il continua son boulot ingrat « indigne d'un homme comme lui ».  
Sérieusement, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'enfonce dans des pétrins incroyablement loufoques et compliqués ?! Maintenant le fullmetal... le fullmetal...

« _Je crois que je vous aimes _»

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
il fit tomber toute sa pile de dossier en courant à travers la pièce, affoler.  
Comment devait-il réagir ? Être en colère ? Aller calciner une bonne fois pour toute le haricot sur patte ? Partir s'exiler loin trèèèès loin là ou les femmes s'intéresserait de nouveaux à lui ?

Ou bien accepter son sort, remercier Edward et continuer sa vie jusqu'au but ultime...

Mais... Si Edward profiter du marché pour profiter de lui ? Quels choses monstrueuses le blond frustré trouverait-il pour parvenir à ses fins ?!

Roy finit par s'assoir au milieu de la pièce, avec l'air d'un gamin déçu par ses cadeaux de Noël.

Il fallait que cette histoire finisse et vite !

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_-Je crois que je vous aimes_

_Un petit temps de flottement.  
Une... Puis deux... Puis cinq minute sans le moindre bruit._

Roy essayait en vain de savoir si il était bel et bien réveiller ou si Edward lui faisait LA blague du siècle.

Il haussa les épaules en se promettant de ne plus boire de vin et se retourna dans le canapé, heureux.

-... Colonel ?

Il ouvrit un oeil.  
Ok. Il bénéficier d'exactement 36 secondes pour réagir (vu son état ensommeillé il pourrait gratter jusqu'à 42 secondes) il décida donc que :

_Edward avait dû VRAIMENT trop picoler hier soir_

_Que les vêtements de femmes avaient eu une mauvaise influence sur le blond et que maintenant il pensait être une jeune midinette de 15 ans amoureuse de son prof_

_PIRE dans la nuit un changement psychologique avait entrainé une perte de la mémoire et le blond, désespérer de se souvenir de rien avait essayer de se reconstruire une vie avec ce qui lui était tombé sous la main (la robe d'hier, les affaires du colonel et sa taille avoisinant celle des gamines de 13 ans). Maintenant Edward pensait s'appeler Audeline, chaussé du 34 et était sûr que le mec dans ce canapé était son futur mari._

_Roy était sur de sa dernière hypothèse. Il se redressa, s'étira et pris Edward par les épaules :_

-Ecoute, ça va être dur mais... Tu t'appelle Edward, tu es un homme et je ne suis pas ton fiancé... Au fait... Tu chausse du 40...

Silence

-Roy... Vous êtes sous acide ou quoi ?! Hurla Edward en se redressant. J'y crois pas, je viens vous dire quelque chose de super important je me ronge les sang depuis 6 h ce matin et vous... vous... Vous êtes absolument dégueulasse je pensait que pour un mec qui veut changer le monde vous auriez un esprit un peu moins étroit ! SALE BATARD ! Je... en fait oubliez ce que je viens de dire qui aimerait un homme à femme tellement pathétique qu'il vole les nanas de ses subordonné ? Qui veut absolument devenir généralissime mais qui n'es pas foutu d'avoir l'esprit plus ouvert qu'une moule frit ?! Oh et puis... JE SAIS TRES BIEN MA POINTURE MERCI !

Roy ouvrit la bouche, la referma, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, rouvrit la bouche et finalement fit une grimace d'incompréhension.

_-Je sais pas comment j'ai pu vous trouver sympathique au point de tomber (parce que c'est le mot je m'écrase littéralement) amoureux de.. vous._

Roy sursauta, Edward avait craché le mot et était parti. Juste parti comme ça par la porte en moins d'un dixième de seconde.  
Roy soupira, la situation venait de prendre une tournure vraiment étrange.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Finalement il laissa tomber l'idée des listes après en avoir fait plus de 7 il venait à se dire que la solution allait venir d'elle même.

_En plus les liste c'est un truc de filles._

Il pris ses livres et sortit de la bibliothèque du QG. C'était une des raisons du pourquoi du comment il n'avait pas tout de suite rendu sa montre. La bibliothèque du QG de central était une vraie mine d'or pour tout les petits curieux comme Edward. Le blond avait toujours une soif de connaissance hors du commun et cette bibliothèque ne le laissait pas sur sa faim.

Il sortit en soupirant, rasant les murs discrètement. Certes il été venu au QG ça ne changeait en aucun cas le fait qu'il aurait préférer mourir que de tomber sur « colonel bâtard de mes... » et il se fit le plus petit possible. Sauf que nous le savons tous, Edward n'es en aucun cas l'exemple typique de la chance ou des bonnes journées se déroulant selon son plan. Il croisa donc Havoc qui le força a venir voir tout le monde « parce que ça fait longtemps » et que « il faut qu'on vous raconte la soirée chez le colonel »

-Merci Havoc, j'ai tellement envie d'entendre des détails croustillant sur des choses que J'AI inventés... Se dit Edward, trainer par l'homme a la cigarette.

Et ce fut la demi heure la plus longue de sa vie.  
Si si, essayez de rire sur une anecdote mal raconter et qui plus est inventé par votre personne.  
Ha je vous jure...  
Edward eu un mal fou à partir, à s'arracher des « c'est une fille bien, drôle mignonne »  
Mignonne ? Tout mais pas ça.  
Il allait franchir la porte, réussir à rentrer dans sa petite chambre d'hotel, sortir de ce QG de fou et...

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Tout le monde se figea pour se tourner vers la porte du bureau de Roy.  
Edward soupira, voilà que le vieux devenait complétement fêlé ! Il haussa les épaules et se mit à partir mais...

Mais voilà le défaut d'Edward c'est sa curiosité et son sens malsain de la petite vengeance.  
Il afficha un sourire goguenard souffla un « problème de fiancée sans doute » à Breda et défonça sans délicatesse la porte de son supérieur.

Il referma comme il put le cadavre de porte derrière lui, et se posta, les mains sur les hanches devant le brun en gloussant.

-Bonjour Colonel... un soucis avec votre blonde sans doute ?

-Tu tombe mal... comme toujours. Soupira Roy en se relevant.

Edward admira les feuilles qui voletaient à travers la pièce.

-On peut savoir pourquoi vous criez comme ça ? Les pauvres gens à coté ils essayent de travailler !

Roy grogna, s'assit à son bureau et se mit à jouer distraitement avec son plus beau stylo plume.

-Il se passe d'un certain nain qui ne dépasse pas les 1 m 54 essaye en vain de me faire rager alors que c'est lui qui es dans la délicate position de l'amoureux transit.

Edward eu envie de l'étrangler... oui... puis le passer au hachoir, le cuisiner et le donner comme repas à Black Hayate.  
Bon c'est vrai, revoir le brun d'un coup comme ça. Il resta en suspend les yeux tristes mais toujours son sourire arrogant coincé sur les lèvres. Il s'était pris le râteau du siècle il ne saurait dire pourquoi ni comment mais il savait que quand il voyait le colonel, qu'il était proche (ici moins d'un mètre quand même) il était juste _bien._

-Ecoute, il faut qu'on arrête toute cette histoire. Commença Roy. Ca devient bizarre tu pense être tombé amoureux de moi, moi à coté j'ai plus aucune vie il faut crée l'illusion d'être heureux de rentrer pour retrouver sa petite fiancée... j'en peut plus.

-Je _pense_ être amoureux de vous ? Ha ha ha ha ha mais vous êtes encore plus... raaaah laissez suis peut être pas amoureux c'est vrai c'est le maquillage et le parfum qui m'ont retourner le cerveau. Suis-je bête ? D'ailleurs je vais retourner à mes petites affaires, veuillez m'excusez j'ai autre chose à faire que de voir comment vous allez !

Sur ces mots Edward claqua la porte sur lui laissant le brun seul.

Roy soupira.  
Pourquoi il s'ennuyer d'un coup ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Voilà voilàje sais comment ça va finir mais pour ça faut que j'écrive encore quelques chapitres sinon ça fera pas comme je veux !

Bon voilà je vais faire mes petits affaires parce que demain perso je me lève avec le soleil.  
Bonne continuation


End file.
